


Comme un enfant

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Games, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu le sais que je suis heureux d’être ici avec toi, je n’ai pas besoin de dire ça. » il y pensa pour un moment. « Et je suis aussi heureux d’être avec les enfants. Je les aime bien. »« Et je t’aime bien quand tu es avec eux. »
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Comme un enfant

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Comme un enfant**

« Gauche, gauche... allez, tu peux le faire ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas voire rien, onii-chan ! J’ai peur de frapper quelque chose, obaa-chan a dit de faire attention ! »

Hikaru était à la porte, en regardant Yuya que jouait dans le jardin avec ses neveux.

C’était été, et c’était fantastique en Sendai.

Sa mère avait emmené une grosse pastèque, et les enfants l’avaient mis au centre du jardin, et maintenant ils essayaient de la rompre avec un long bâton.

Yuya les avait rejoints, et il sembla qu’il s’amusât tout comme eux à donner directions pour les faire frapper le fruit.

Hikaru savait qu’il se devait préoccuper, mais quand sa nièce frappa accidentellement le genou de Takaki, il ne put pas éviter de rire, avant de courir vers lui.

La petite fille s’avait enlevé le bandeau, en se mordant la lèvre avec d’un air contrit.

« Onii-chan, es-tu blessé ? Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas voire où j’allais et… » elle commença à s’excuser, mais Yuya haussa les épaules, en lui souriant.

« C’est bon, ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais bien. » il la rassura, avant de se tourner vers son copain. « Elle a un joli tir. Ton frère a déjà pensé à la faire jouer à base-ball ? » il murmura, en faisant rire le plus jeune.

« Viens ici... je crois que ma mère ait coupé une autre pastèque de manger. Laissons-les jouer ici, tu es blessé. » il plaisanta, en entrant dans la cuisine et en prenant deux tranches de fruit, en souhaitant une à Takaki quand il retourna au jardin.

« C’est magnifique ici, n’est pas ? » Yuya dit, après de l’avoir remercié pour la pastèque. « À Tokyo c’est trop chaud en été, mais ici c’est bon. N’est pas trop chaud. »

Ils s’assirent sur les marches, et le plus jeune regarda le ciel, avant de répondre.

« Est-ce la seule raison parce que tu es heureux d’être ici ? Le temps ? » il demanda, en levant un sourcil et en souriant pour le faire savoir qu’il n’était pas sérieux.

Yuya rit, en secouant la tête et en s’appuyant contre lui, en laissant que le plus jeune lui mît un bras autour de la taille.

« Tu le sais que je suis heureux d’être ici avec toi, je n’ai pas besoin de dire ça. » il y pensa pour un moment. « Et je suis aussi heureux d’être avec les enfants. Je les aime bien. »

« Et je t’aime bien quand tu es avec eux. » Hikaru répondit, en lui souriant et en soupirant, satisfait. « Et, cependant, je suis heureux aussi. »

Ils restèrent enlacés sur les marches, en mangeant la pastèque et après en rejoignant à nouveau les enfants.

Hikaru se sentit étrange en principe, mais après il reconnut la sensation agréable.

C’était la sensation de famille, là, avec Yuya.

C’était la sensation meilleure du monde. 


End file.
